Together
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Remus suffers from a full moon on Christmas eve. Hermione comes to him on Christmas day. (Fluff. Timeturner!)


AN: Merry Christmas all! And for those you do not celebrate, Have a wonderful day!

Hermione's boots crunched through the snow walking down the path, looking for the house where the Lupin's lived. It was Christmas day, the afternoon sun helping keep her warm. Coming to the end of the road, she found nothing almost thinking it was the wrong road. Hermione knew she had double-checked the name a few times before coming down the road. James Potter would not give her wrong directions on purpose, at least she hoped he wouldn't. She sighed turning around when she felt the hum of wards surrounding the house. Hermione slid out her wand sending a patronus to Remus, letting him know she was here. Even thought her visit here was a surprise she hoped he would be angry with her for showing up.

Moments later Hermione felt the wards shift allowing her through. Passing through her eyes landed on a modest size brick cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. Walking up the steps Hermione stopped at the door knocking. The door opened revealing a tired and sick Remus Lupin, his hand rested on the wall holding him up. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione grabbed him quickly letting him rest on her. "Right now helping up back to where ever you just were."

"Living room," Remus pointed. "Through here."

Hermione helped him back into the living room helping him onto the couch. Hermione knew the full moon had been last night, it was the last night of his cycle and it was always the worst night. Placing her hand on his forehead, feeling he had a fever. "Remus do you have any potions i can give you?"Hermione asked.

Remus nodded, "Yes upstairs. The bathroom that's in my room. First door on the right."

"And you haven't gotten them, why?"Hermione questioned.

"Don't have enough energy to move right now." Remus responded.

Hermione sighed mumbling as she walked out of the room. "Yes but let's change the wards and answer the door."

"Yes, I didn't need you tearing down my parents wards." Remus called after her.

"Smartass." Hermione grumbled.

"I heard that too."Remus chuckled slightly before coughing.

Entering Remus' room, she went straight to the bathroom grabbing potions; fever reducing, pain potion, and a pepper up potion. Coming back through the bedroom Hermione saw his comforter and a bar of chocolate sitting on his nightstand. Grabbing those as well she made her way back down stairs.

Stepping in the living room Remus lay on his side watching the flames die down in the fire place. Hermione waved her wand, causing the fire to roar to life once again. Sitting the potions down on the coffe table. She placed his comforter over him, making sure he was warm.

"Here Remus take these." Hermione said handing Remus the potion. Knocking them back one by one, he set them back down as he laid back once again.

"Making yourself at home aren't you?" Remus chuckled.

"No, I am taking care of you, silly." Hermione smiled at him. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No i'm fine-" Remus tried to argue before catching the glare on his girlfriends face. "Soups sounds nice."

"Milly." Hermione called seconds later a small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Missy Mione?" the small elf squeaked.

"I hate to bother you but could you help me," Milly nodded quickly. "Thank you. My friend here is really sick and could use some hot soup, mostly broth."

"Yes, of course." The elf quickly popped away leaving Hermione with Remus.

"A friend am I? Remus asked cocking a brow.

"No you're much more," Hermione smiled sitting him up slightly she set down on the couch letting his head rest in her lap. "You're my special friend."

"Better be."

"The potions must be working," She spoke letting her fingers glide through his hair. "Your sarcastic remarks have made an appearance.

Remus chuckled as Milly popped back in the room sitting the soup down on the coffee table. "Thank you very much Milly."

"Of course anytime." Milly said before disappearing to the castle.

Remus pulled himself up pulling the coffee table over silently eating. Hermione waited for him to finish before she tells him she knows about him being a werewolf. The shirt Remus wore covered most of his scars except the ones peeking out the top of his shirt.

"Remus?" Hermione whispered as he finished eating.

"Yeah." He answered glancing over his shoulder.

"Why haven't you told me yet?" Hermione asked noticing him stiffen slightly before he spoke.

"Told you what?"

"That you're a werewolf."

Remus turned looking at her in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I have known since last year, Remus. I am not stupid."

"I know you're not." Remus sighed. "Are you here to end this with me?"

"Is that what you think?" Hermione questioned. "Remus, if i was doing that why would i have left Hogwarts come all the way, help you feel better and on Christmas day, just to break up with you?"

"I don't see why you would want to be with me if you know."

"You silly man." Hermione laughed scooting closer to him. "I knew about it before we were dating. The whole year we have been dating, I have known. I haven't looked at you any differently."

Remus said nothing simply gazing into the flames.

"I-" Hermione paused turning Remus to look at her. "I love you Remus both sides of you Remus."

Remus pulled her into his arms, "I love you too, Hermione. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

They feel asleep in one another's arms and that is how Mr. and Mrs. Lupin found them when they returned home that evening.


End file.
